Rearrange the equation so $x$ is the independent variable. $6x+y=4x+11y$ $y=$
Solution: To arrive at a correct equation, we have to solve the equation for $y$. $\begin{aligned}6x+y&=4x+11y\\\\ 2x&=10y\\\\ \dfrac{2x}{10}&=y\\\\ \dfrac{1}{5}x&=y\end{aligned}$ The following equation is rearranged so $x$ is the independent variable: $y=\dfrac{1}{5}x$